


【千翠】Santa Claus-lattice

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Morisawa Chiaki/Takamine Midori





	【千翠】Santa Claus-lattice

【千翠】Santa Claus-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【千翠】Santa Claus](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_10c549c0)

**守泽千秋×高峯翠**

**[个人作品归档【千翠】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_110df7d9) **

很久没写剧情向的文章了！这次是一个剧情简单的温暖的小故事，看标题应该能猜到和圣诞有关（？）就当是提前很久的圣诞贺文吧XD

有私设的幼翠和兄峯出现。幼翠真的是世界的宝物（自写自夸

祝阅读愉快啦w

\------------------分割线------------------

**Santa Claus**

by lattice

1．

是夜，他们轻踏着一足深的积雪，八百屋前闪烁着朴素的广告牌。翠轻轻拉扯哥哥的衣袖，二人驻足于雪人前。旁侧为低矮的圣诞树，顶端一颗小小的五角星，仍是彻夜恒定的光源。

暖黄微泛的凛冬海滨，留给翠的深切记忆，除却喷香扑鼻的杂煮，便是夹带雪花冰晶的彻骨寒风所致的侵蚀性凉意。长睫毛上附着几片雪花，翠扬起红扑扑的脸，望见哥哥同样冻红的鼻尖。哥哥手提翠的小书包，俯身为翠裹好围巾，弯腰拾起被风吹落的雪人鼻子胡萝卜，而后复归原位。听闻妈妈的呼唤，他牵着翠进家，取下眼镜擦拭，而后一同上楼，换鞋。蔬菜火锅已上桌，窗玻璃白雾间透着零星光亮，那是将彻夜点亮的道旁树彩灯。

除此外再无他物，所谓的节日氛围，为生计奔波忙碌的大人似乎从不上心的。令人伤心的是，大概包括圣诞老人在内。有过数年，12月25日雾霭中的拂晓，尚年幼的翠扶着窗台努力踮起脚尖，拭去窗上白雾：雪地平整如出炉的松软蛋糕，圣诞老人甚至吝于留下一个足印。

“所以说，翠，圣诞老人只会送给乖孩子礼物。”

此刻是翠过完五岁生日后的第四个月。圣诞节的清晨，他踩着放在大椅子上的小板凳，在高高书架上找寻那本画册。脚一滑，书散落满地，额头磕出大包。清晨火炉尚不旺，药膏薄荷气息浓郁，触及肌肤疼痛加剧。小孩子遇到生理疼痛，第一反应总是哭，即便只是垂头啜泣，静候训斥。

“等翠乖乖的，圣诞老人一定会来的噢。”

或许意识到过于严厉，妈妈接了半盆温水，蹲下摸摸翠的头，用毛巾一点点为翠拭去眼泪。翠是懂事的孩子，冒着危险踩板凳只是担心打扰到忙碌的家人，对此她再明白不过。安顿好翠，而后转过身去，笑意便完全收敛——入冬后，八百屋的菜变得很难卖，虽维持生计不成问题。父母忙于将剩下的打包装箱搬仓，凛冬时节汗流浃背。苦于人手缺乏——而多年后，这一点正是翠认为的，他们如此喜欢那位名为守泽千秋的热情小伙的原因。

无论怎样都是后话。从那时至今，翠皆认为父母辛勤工作时的模样十分帅气。此刻翠有些羞愧于看店时偶有的偷懒，更何况圣诞老人深知每位孩子的表现。额头包褪去不少，翠抱膝坐于床上，化雪时的日光穿透鹅黄色窗帘，便化为宁静安谧的和煦，他有些昏昏欲睡。护眼台灯的光源处，哥哥直挺着身板，脚钩在椅背后读书。这时年幼的翠尚与哥哥同屋，翠的小床更靠窗。哥哥是品学兼优的乖孩子，即便如此自有记忆始，翠同样未见哥哥收到过圣诞礼物。

“爸爸说：‘童话而已，骗小孩的。’但临近北极的地方，有人亲眼见过圣诞老人哦。在空中驾着驯鹿，挥舞发光的长鞭——”哥哥指向书架上《世界未解之谜》，“所以，或许是真的……吧！”

心思被一眼探明。这是翠第一次向哥哥发问，而事实是，即便再想掩藏，也会轻易显露端倪。从小到大，翠的心思都是极易察觉的。

“是因为，我不是乖孩子吗……呜，圣诞老人没有来送我可爱的吉祥物。”

软糯的声音微微染上哭腔。这是个单纯到无以复加的孩子，喜怒哀乐从不刻意遮掩。

“我认为翠是很乖的好孩子。”哥哥揉揉翠柔软的茶发。

怀抱兔子抱枕，暖烘烘的被褥如在云端，孩童的世界一向是无忧无虑的。小猫般轻微的鼾声中，哥哥起身拿起小毯，为窝在吉祥物堆中的孩子盖好。长睫毛微微翕动，睡颜乖巧，肉肉的小手一只抓着被角，另一只牵着兔子抱枕的长耳朵，稍稍流着口水，身上是孩童特有的奶香。

2.

兔子抱枕安然坐于膝上。他望见极光斑斓炫目，冰与海平面的界限奇异般地不分明，所构成的画布便被恣意挥洒。恒温列车呼啸着穿行于风雪中的杉林，春游专用的装满零食的小书包此刻随同翻山越岭。星群是巧夺天工般精妙，色带幻化作驯鹿的轮廓，伴着列车颠簸而奔行，翠甚至能感受到大地的震动轰鸣。列车鸣笛响亮悠远，他终见到于北极顶点矗立的巨大圣诞树，顶端星星直抵苍穹。

“挂着这样多的礼物，一定很累吧……？辛苦了呢，用不用先放下来？反正圣诞老人还没有出来……”

与年幼的翠身高相仿的圣诞树妖精，垂头丧气的模样有几分可爱。虽如此，翠仍希望他能开心起来。

“嗯……这还真是困扰呢。嗯？为什么要把手伸给我呢，是想和我一起跳舞吗？谢谢你，可是我不会跳呀，抱歉……你说要教我？谢谢……”

精灵树妖们成群结伴，踏着鼓点与烟火，环绕着那棵大圣诞树两两起舞。小小铃铛与礼物上蝴蝶结彩带，与之一并舞动着，星星状彩灯眨着眼，未免让他眼花缭乱。一舞终了，他于人群中努力踮脚，遥望紧闭的城门。雪橇铃铛清脆声响相连成串，如同冰凌相碰撞，清澈透亮且无丝毫杂质。万众瞩目下终于登场的，必定是今夜主角的人，叉腰大笑震耳欲聋，是标准而偏瘦的成人体型。于大雪映衬下点燃星辰的，不逊于烟火的明亮夺目，是熊熊燃烧的焰色双瞳。比想象中年轻许多的一张脸，剑眉神采奕奕的，大胡子令他和蔼许多，此刻正大笑着去揉翠的脑袋——

力度有些过于大了。

“能见到您，我非常开心噢……如果，如果您的声音能够稍小点的话，会更……”

话音刚落便后悔，刹那间烟火盛放。于此刻一如白昼的极夜，城门亦或钟塔，金色倾洒而下，圣诞老人仰起头，直面他的璀璨王国。翠倚靠在驯鹿车旁，身高不及满载礼物的包裹高。他不知后半句是否传入圣诞老人耳中——彼时欢呼声烟火声相连成片，或许自起始，他的所有发言皆被盖过了。

醒来时的枕畔，果真安卧一只圣诞树布偶，以刺绣装点着小小的各色糖果。

“谢谢你教我跳舞噢……我很喜欢你呢。昨晚那时不小心踩到你了，对不起，还痛吗……？”

置于手心软绵绵的触感，胖滚滚的模样十分可爱。翠认出是商店街精品店新出的应季商品，不知是否为圣诞老人乔装打扮特意购买的。如果这样，是否曾途经自家门口，更甚是驻足挑选蔬菜。好奇期待与日剧增，若再次见到那张面庞，除道谢外，仍需为那句话致歉。伴着身高突飞猛进，年年礼物越大越精美。于梦中重逢，更甚在街头寻觅相似面庞——难度却逐为增大。

他已记不真切了。

“睡着了啊，翠……明明以前都会等圣诞老人，有时整夜都不好好睡觉的？”

终有一年平安夜，翠决定强打精神候着亲自道谢。倦意不等人，几近午夜昏昏沉沉，只余听觉尚灵敏。窸窣声响入耳，他屏着呼吸，凭借雪地反射的光亮，感知到是个身着睡衣的人形。一只大草莓抱枕被悄悄放在床头椅上，分辨出的脚步声再熟悉不过。

而后，时年十岁的翠对超自然的圣诞老人的设想，便毫无挣扎地自然幻灭了。

翠明白那些精致的礼物，每份皆由哥哥为数不多的零花钱、奖学金与打工所得逐日积攒而来。即便提出无需如此，仍会以他能想到的各种方式。哥哥守护他的童真，并且不愿使其遭到破坏的这份心意，翠一直以来尊重并感激着。

毕竟待到烟花落尽积雪消融，便如泡沫般幻灭，白驹过隙间终不可避。留尽美好回忆，直至回忆亦终为虚影，毫无征兆，且不值一提。直至高中第一年，许久未见的场景于梦中再度上演——身着大红色厚外套，脚踏皮靴，赶着驯鹿驮着礼物，拥有震耳欲聋大嗓门的，常给他以不愉快的联想。

而终有一日，圣诞老人的脸和守泽千秋的，完全重合了。

3.

“翠君刚才的最后一句，真是莫名的恐怖。”

杂煮香气徐徐飘出，在称不上十分温暖的室内，被赋予形状与热度。高峯家的蔬菜杂煮，用料新鲜口味独特。翠与铁虎同在被炉旁，百无聊赖地听电视中的喜剧演员讲着无谓的笑话。他有些庆幸不在千秋近期那部剧的播放时段，不然难免要与铁虎一同看，话题会跑偏。而那部剧，高峯全家是一集不落的。

父母在厨房忙碌，哥哥在旁打下手。铁虎自告奋勇去帮忙，而后被客客气气请了出去。若换作翠去帮忙，铁虎独在客厅又徒增尴尬。窗外举目皆白，亦有渐猛的趋势，红茶醇厚味浓，皆是冬日独有。

“不，我不是说守泽前辈他的脸恐怖……”

“我明白你的意思，翠君！这是日有所思夜有所梦嘛。”

一副见怪不怪的语气。现任队长发色红黑相间，只要不进厨房便有如前任队长的可靠。说话同时，翠的脸几乎要埋进被炉里，铁虎了然地中止话题。翠在客房整出床铺，保留着上一次千秋走后收拾好的模样。成为偶像的千秋事务逐为繁忙，近来二人只维持电话联系。

“蔬菜杂煮没有放胡萝卜，味道还是很棒噢……洗碗的时候，铁虎君一定要帮忙，只好答应了。结果他打碎了一只碗，又一个劲地道歉。”

翠倚靠着抱枕半卧于床，摆弄着怀中的berry happy。家人皆睡下，他保持很低的音量。电话那端声响嘈杂，翠担心起对方是否能听清。

“哈哈哈！南云还是老样子，一点也没变呐！留宿的话，是那间客房吗！”

“是的，是同一间……”

嘈杂中刻意放大的音量，似能传递令他耳朵发痒的强烈气流。而即便千秋留宿时，于各自房内，二人亦会用聊天软件互通语音。“不要再熬夜看吉祥物动画了高峯，快去睡！”翠回语音称你好吵，吵得我睡不了。诸如此类琐碎发言，而后你来我往不知不觉聊至入夜。

“那间视野很好噢，看雪很方便，真羡慕南云啊，不下雪的冬天怎么能称之为冬天呢！我这边只是干冷，一片雪花都没飘，我和你说过，你知道的——不过衣服穿得够厚，不用担心我着凉！对了高峯，我收到你发的照片了，很美的雪景噢！高峯和哥哥堆的雪人是小熊形状的吗，很可爱呢。不过还是少出门为好吧，小心不要摔倒了！”

“比起这些，前辈吃过晚饭了吗……？听声音像在赶路。”

“还没有，想着随便去哪家店解决一下。并没在赶路噢，想和高峯好好说话所以站在路边。话说，我是真的很怀念高峯家杂煮的味道啊。”

“你不要在外面了……很冷的，先进哪家店里暖暖和和地坐着吧？我家的杂煮一定还有机会吃到的？”

翠望向窗外路灯，于水雾中昏黄萧索。不知此刻千秋是否正面对着精致装潢的玻璃橱窗，是否正眺望广场中央大型圣诞树顶端闪耀的五角星。他忆起一年前的小广场，灯光缭乱地扫在身上，舞台满饰鲜花丝带，音响震耳欲聋。孩童欢呼吵闹中，同伴们唱着跳着。他身上挂满饰物独坐于一旁，他的前辈不偏不倚在视野中央。舞台四周积雪消融，或许是某个人的笑容过于明亮温暖的缘故。

“……只要前辈愿意。”

几近气声。

“前辈……如果没记错的话，拍摄快结束了？”

预计四五天，不知能否赶上新年。

“圣诞前，不，那样时间太紧……”

更或是圣诞——不知为何翠有些想与千秋共度，或许是千秋看起来就很热，能平添节日氛围的缘故。

“嗯，说不定能赶回来看雪！希望那时雪还没化，高峯！”

而后那端便沉默不语，翠更不擅主动找话题。年后日程仍是连轴转。优秀毕业生的母校演讲，二年生的翠自然需到场。不知自何时起，相见逐为不易。此刻眼前落地的大片雪花，声响逐为明晰。他感受到对方所见的灯红酒绿车水马龙，脚步交谈车流鸣笛，彼此沉默时不间断入耳的圣诞乐曲，以至于寒风呼啸着擦耳而过，尚如刀割般刺骨。

“……那高峯，我先去吃饭了？回宾馆后会联络你，催你睡觉的。”

翠一时间回想起极地干冷的风带起的清脆铃声。

他已许久未曾听见那样的声响。

4.

时至今日，翠有时仍会怀念那个梦。作为孩童无忧无虑恣意妄想的时代，他早已与之渐行渐远。虽幻想是生而为人的权利，怀揣对美的最本真的向往，去孜孜不倦地追寻，而在途中轻松抛开杂念又谈何容易。幼时画册落满尘埃，安然卧于书架，他起身轻松取下，一番擦拭后犹豫许久，并无任何翻开的勇气。

相较于不必要的期待，安于眼前才是好的。壁炉柴火安稳燃烧，发出不时的窸窣声响。上方为红绿缎带饰成的蝴蝶结，点缀着一串金色的小铃铛。一旁悬挂着装饰用的精致棉袜，大约正是翠期望的圣诞氛围。

“今年还是一样的，听见钟声再去睡吧……”

呼出白气萦绕上升，窗外仍是簌簌雪花。近日雪量大且急促，于平安夜的特定时刻，比前几日稍多了些柔和。翠把玩着手中小小的圣诞树布偶，精致小碟内是整个橘子，剥好皮形状完美。凭借火焰不稳定的闪烁，他似乎望见彼时的杉林，极光笼罩下微泛着光，相较更为安宁肃穆，永不止息。

是幼时曾在画册上领会的盛景。早早烙印于脑海，直至此刻挥之不去。前些日子同哥哥的闲谈中，他无意得知那本有年头的画册是他们父亲的所有物。平素不苟言笑的菜店主人，孩提时代于同间屋子的火炉旁，望向更为朴素的商店街，路经空落落的店铺门前，是否曾满怀憧憬托腮盼着圣诞老人的降临？又或是他的哥哥，总做些摸头劝慰弟弟，以至于购买礼物伪装成圣诞老人，诸如此类否定自我念想的事，与此同时仍小心翼翼守护着弟弟的心愿——直接或间接地，会以残留的些许期待中，诞生更为深切的落寞吗？

湮灭于时光的琐碎事端无从寻觅，即便询问也只会被一笔带过。历经难捱的无数次空等，被旁人的否定与冷嘲热讽淹没至窒息，于是将光芒燃灼的憧憬一点点亲手扼灭，过程皆为诡异的平和安宁。直至一时兴起划船行驶在黑暗的河流中，偶尔拾起残片，努力拼凑便可还原，却连尝试的权利也主动舍弃。

而世人无一例外。

至此，他难免在其他方面联想起守泽千秋。那人有一两日未与他联络，详细近况不明。相应的，翠很少去主动联系，是因不知那样的联络千秋是否需要，关心是否为负累。与之相处的两年，千秋赐予他的点滴心意，于每时每刻的日常中潺潺流淌的，皆是翠从无自信能够获得的。

早早明白这一点，即便如今并无联络，大约能很方便地排遣寂寞。

他曾在一年前询问千秋是否相信圣诞老人。而会摸头称赞是好孩子的，翠打心底认为集幻想与浪漫于一体的存在，果真是相当适合。

“相信着一件美好的事，本身总归是好的吧！若没有任何念想地活着，那会是怎样冰冷的寂寞啊。”

巧妙避开话题，翠早料到会如此。

“那前辈有收到过圣诞老人的礼物吗？”

“……严格来说是有过哦。这样的节日被寄予的，无非是爱与希望，与后者相比，载体形式无论如何都不那样重要。当然并不是空泛的，大而化之的普世之爱也好，或由一个人传递至另一个人，再回归至本身也罢——所以，当然是有的！”

翠微微笑了笑：说些什么奇怪的话，一点也不符合前辈你的人设呢，显而易见没有过嘛。而答复并不出乎意料，果真是最适合红色定位的人，于他的世界内大概没有之一。前文提到强行催眠治疗寂寞的方法，包括翠在内的任何一个人皆明白不会奏效。事实是，看见红色条件反射般地惯常忧郁也好，远远瞥见熟悉的人形立牌时偶有的羞耻也罢，再至手机屏幕突然闪动时的心悸，皆是思念与爱的催化。

而两天来，翠也的确是一直在静候联络。

即便只是琐碎的话语，惯常的关心，毫无意义的大笑。

如果可以的话，一起过圣诞吗？他从未真的发问，而于心底早试探地嗫嚅着实践过无数次。而当守泽千秋果真风尘仆仆突然出现在他面前时，微微喘着气低头换鞋，翠只是望着他及他口中呼出的白雾，一时间却又不知该作何表达。他曾送他的围巾落满六角冰凌，正随意地围在线条分明的瘦长脖颈上，看似无意地遮住拍摄落下的伤。再至棕色发尾与大衣，皆是亮晶晶的。双眸仍是熟悉的火热与明亮，于室内灯光作用下综合在一起……

“总感觉你下一秒就要变身了……守泽前辈。”

放下大包小包伴手礼及怀中的新款吉祥物，如同真正的家人那样寒暄着，围坐在火锅旁畅谈的间隙，对上视线对翠微微笑着。是他最惯常的暖意满盈。

亦为二年间无数个令他难抑心动的瞬间之首。

“‘千秋君，你不在的这些日子，翠一直在念叨你呢。’刚刚帮忙洗碗的时候，叔叔和哥哥悄悄把我叫到一边，这样对我说了！”

“……明明是他们时不时提起你比较多？‘翠啊，千秋君下次来家里是什么时候呀？’类似于这样，每天每天不停问我，比对亲儿子亲弟弟还要亲，把我都弄烦了……还说了些别的什么吗？”

“确实说了些别的，不过你不用在意！”

“欲盖弥彰一样，难免会让我更加在意啊……守泽前辈。”

晚上八时，雪花簌簌入海，点缀于树木彩灯是适时陪衬。他们一同坐在翠的床沿，圣诞乐曲婉转轻柔。再过些时辰，海边烟火将一同盛放，近年来，重大节日的前夜注定会热闹非凡。

“我是赶回来陪你过圣诞的，高峯。送你圣诞礼物的事，从此全权托付给我了！不如说，买礼物或陪着你，这之后无数个圣诞都将会如此。”

“……因为我愿意嘛，而我明白你也是愿意的，高峯。况且我已经得到你家人的准许了，所以——”

始终是千秋逐为泛红的面颊，轻易将余光占得满满。

“所以，你其实是圣诞老人吗，守泽前辈？”

而或许，翠自始至终并不想掩瞒：他至今仍相信圣诞老人的存在。原本便有的诸多重合，守泽千秋或许是那位圣诞老人也无妨，缘由为，他始终在给予自己充分的希望与长足的爱。同时他深爱着这样的千秋，一直以来从不亚于千秋爱他的程度。更甚是自相遇后一系列突然的展开，附赠的崭新体验，这个人本身及与之相联的一切——

毋庸置疑的，便是希望与爱本身。

“高峯希望我是的话，那我就是。”

因此，称之为自幼始心心念念的圣诞老人赐予自己的货真价实的大礼，或许亦不失贴切呢。

Fin.

[#千翠](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8D%83%E7%BF%A0)

  
2017-07-29  
评论：6  
热度：47

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_10da143d)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_10a54422)  


评论(6)

热度(47)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://youlitu.lofter.com/) [又力兔-暂退](https://youlitu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://yuanfen0513.lofter.com/) [缘分_复健中](https://yuanfen0513.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://hua-cai.lofter.com/) [苏景（叫我花菜](https://hua-cai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://a0953668319.lofter.com/) [噬怯](https://a0953668319.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  7. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://expectopatronum158.lofter.com/) [ELIOSE](https://expectopatronum158.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://obitio.lofter.com/) [苦昼短](https://obitio.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://yuina-fastdie.lofter.com/) [云瑶](https://yuina-fastdie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://hxy52012345.lofter.com/) [千千千千鸟](https://hxy52012345.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  15. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://ckittylcm.lofter.com/) [梵天 梅](https://ckittylcm.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://xuanjiu055.lofter.com/) [June.24](https://xuanjiu055.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://yinaishuangyin.lofter.com/) [櫻花團子](https://yinaishuangyin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://qieenjoy.lofter.com/) [企鵝@ENJOY](https://qieenjoy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://piaom.lofter.com/) [飘渺孤影](https://piaom.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://tps1730514952.lofter.com/) [白金之星](https://tps1730514952.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://yamon0615.lofter.com/) [灰雅檬](https://yamon0615.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://minny12.lofter.com/) [罐頭裡的小小曉魚](https://minny12.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://chunzier.lofter.com/) [すみれ.](https://chunzier.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://mimilanling.lofter.com/) [三六凛今天也在推主线](https://mimilanling.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://56561155.lofter.com/) [风之玺](https://56561155.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  27. [](https://candycarol.lofter.com/) [TEA.](https://candycarol.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://fffcangming.lofter.com/) [凪渕](https://fffcangming.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://lemonademint.lofter.com/) [薄荷檸檬](https://lemonademint.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://konan123a.lofter.com/) [此人已无](https://konan123a.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://kaoyangtui183.lofter.com/) [我没有lof账号不要问我](https://kaoyangtui183.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://budaoqingzhang.lofter.com/) [不道情长](https://budaoqingzhang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 从 [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) 转载了此文字 

  34. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  35. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://masakiloveharuto.lofter.com/) [朝祁芊月](https://masakiloveharuto.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  37. [](https://masakiloveharuto.lofter.com/) [朝祁芊月](https://masakiloveharuto.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://narraski.lofter.com/) [明日縁_青紅盛夏](https://narraski.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://yuanzhangshuai.lofter.com/) [園園長長長](https://yuanzhangshuai.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  40. [](https://yuanzhangshuai.lofter.com/) [園園長長長](https://yuanzhangshuai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://a-------z.lofter.com/) [福如东海](https://a-------z.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  43. [](https://a-------z.lofter.com/) [福如东海](https://a-------z.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://mogicmogic.lofter.com/) [了不起滴大馍法师](https://mogicmogic.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  45. [](https://mogicmogic.lofter.com/) [了不起滴大馍法师](https://mogicmogic.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://gaofengliangqie.lofter.com/) [傻傻傻傻傻翊谧](https://gaofengliangqie.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  47. [](https://gaofengliangqie.lofter.com/) [傻傻傻傻傻翊谧](https://gaofengliangqie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
